villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psycho Kid
|origin = McJuggerNuggets' Psycho Series |occupation = Youtuber Gamer |skills = Filming Gaming Cooking Manipulation Trash talk |hobby = Vlogging. Playing videogames. Pranking his dad or his brother. Being lazy. Manipulating others Talking trash. |goals = Get revenge on his father and his brother (succeeded). Get back in the house (succeeded). Get a job (failed/after being forced by his father). Kill his father (succeeded). |crimes = Robbery Murder Destruction |type of villain = Mentally Ill Protagonist}} Jesse Tyler Ridgway (or simply known as Psycho Kid) is the main protagonist of the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel and its famous series of videos the Psycho Series. He also will be the main protagonist of the upcoming graphic novel, Psycho-Kid vs. Psycho-Dad, the sequel to the Psycho Series. He will be revived by the Devil. He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway. History He is a gamer who has a gaming addiction and never finds a job (despite having YouTube as a job) unless forced by his Dad who constantly destroys his possessions if he disrespects him. He also has a brotherly rivalry with his older brother Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., whom he films most of the conflicts between him and his dad, much to Jesse's chagrin and he will tell him to "stop filming!" which he does not do regardless. In the end of the series, Jesse could not take it anymore, and he decided he will kill his dad. In the final episode Jesse comes in their house, speaking to the father for the last time which escalated in Jesse shooting him with a pistol. After of which, Jesse ran out of his home driving his car to escape the murder-case. Personality Jesse is a lazy undergraduate who has a powerful love for his video games, this is a core source of most of the Psycho videos, leading to either destruction, harm, or a conflict about his video games. Just like his brother and father, he has anger issues, and is very reactionary. After being kicked out for destroying baseball trophies awarded to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. decades prior, life outside The Ridgway Residence slowly visits a darker side of Jesse, as he became hellbent on revenge against Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. to the point of being greedy and very manipulative when he used his family to pull a prank on his brother, which ultimately led to being exiled from his house again & when he manipulated his cousin Tom to pull a second prank on his brother, which led to what Jesse believed was a third banishment from Larry Abraham. He has been heavily criticized for his arrogance and behavior towards friends and family by YouTubers but his Juggies still support him because they can relate to what it feels like to be in a family like his. Despite the immaturity, when he was slapped by Aunt Melissa in A SLAP IN THE FACE!, he handled the situation in a surprisingly mature manner, not retaliating, but instead leaving. According to Jeffrey, Jesse has a very rebellious side of him and has issues with authority figures (which he admits but states he only has a problem if it's unjustified) as he is very disrespectful towards his father and is hesitant to do things for him. This is likely caused from his father smashing his belongings which has cause him to to hold almost zero respect for his father. Nearing the end of the series, Jesse was finding it difficult to distinguish reality from fantasy, talking and arguing with an inanimate object which he called Demma and having violent mental breakdowns when residing in the former fan mail room he was forced to record videos in, this was the final straw and ultimately caused his fathers demise. Jesse essentially became what he had written on the walls of the former fan mail room, and what he called his own father plenty of times: a psychopath. Villainous Acts *He constantly shows disrespect and lies to his Dad. **He smashes his Dad's TV after being caught playing with his friend Buzz's SP by his brother Jeffrey Jr. when he was grounded for two weeks until he found a job in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. **He attempts to get revenge on his Dad at the middle of the night for the chainsaw bloodbath prank by scaring him and Theresa (his mom) with the chainsaw while they were sleeping not knowing the blades were on, and leading to his Dad destroying his Xbox One in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox. **He throws a tantrum and ruins the Thanksgiving dinner by flipping the table and throwing pies at his Dad in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. **He talks trash about his Dad on Twitch Live which his brother was filming and their Dad watching and leads to Jesse's monitor beindestroyed by his Dad in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. **He smashes his Dad's childhood baseball trophies as revenge for destroying his play button, which leads to his Wii U being grilled by his Dad and getting kicked out of the house in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. **He uses his Dad's electricity against his wishes, which leads to his tent being destroyed by his Dad in his tractor in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. **He kicks his Dad's TV after seeing a video of him flipping his Dad off. **He, along with Jeff Jr., and Corn prank his Dad by telling him he got a job which leads to the next day where his Dad wood-chips his video games unless he gets a job which he finally agrees. *He also antagonizes his brother Jeffrey Jr. too. **He manipulates his family into digging a hole which he uses to prank Jeffrey Jr., which leads to his door knocked down by Jeff Sr. and being exiled from the house again in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. **He made his friends, Corn and Mark submerge Jeff Jr.'s motorcycle into a pit hole full of water (which Jesse used a hose for and the same hole he pranked Jeff Jr. with) completely damaging it and in revenge after seeing his car painted pink by Jeff Jr. and was enraged, thus crossing the Moral Event Horizon in Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. **He lights fireworks in the family's garage and at Jeff Jr. (who tries to avoid the fireworks by putting his Batman cape over him), almost destroying it which leads to his Dad throwing a hissy fit by throwing tables and ruining the Halloween food and drinks and the party being canceled in Psycho Family Halloween. **He smashes a bottle over his brother's head in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. *He torches the Christmas Tree on Christmas Day just because he didn't get the Wii U he wanted which he did get when Theresa (his mom) showed it to him in the end which she hid behind Jeffrey Sr.'s back in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. *He throws a tantrum at a store after working too hard and getting humiliated by Jeffrey Jr. (who was filming) which leads to his "arrest" by a “cop” (played by Kenny, a friend of Jeffrey Sr.), which was revealed to be a prank set up by Jeff Sr. and Jeff Jr. to teach Jesse a lesson in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested. *He eats a pastry without permission and tries to steal it after being fired from the restaurant but failed after being caught by the manager in THE VOLUNTEER!. *He steals food from the Stalhberger's Residence where Aunt Melissa lives, which leads to Aunt Melissa smashing things in Uncle Larry's trailer. *When his Dad saw Jesse's YouTube channel and saw his videos, he lies and says Corn uploaded them, which leads to his best friend getting exiled from the house and leaving Jesse lonely until he reveals he uploaded them and reconciles his relationship with Corn the next day. Gallery JesseVSDad.png|Jesse after his Xbox is destroyed by his father. JesseHoldingAChainsaw.png|Jesse decides to get revenge for the events depicted in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. MPFAPD.png|Jesse mocks Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. on his twitchstream. Mark-Corn-Defend-Jesse-Dad-Attack.png|Jesse attempts to attack Jeffrey Ridway Sr., but is stopped by Zachary Cornatzer and Mark Locuson. X240-Vu0.jpg|Jesse thrashes Jeff Sr.'s trophies. Jesse-Arrested.png|Jesse is arrested by Jeff. Sr's friend. Psycho Revenge 1.jpg|Jesse and Larry beat Jeffrey's PS4 with a baseball bat and nunchucks. Jesse-Jeff-Jr-Threaten.png|Jesse taunts & threatens Jeffrey. Jesse-Light-Em-Up.png|Jesse lights up fireworks. Jesse-PretzelTheft.png|Jesse steals food from the Stahlberger Residence. Jesse-Unexpected.jpg|Jesse blames Zachary Cornatzer for uploading the Psycho Videos. Jesse-KillsJeffSr.png|Jesse moments before murdering Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. McJuggerNuggets HD jesse.jpg|Jesse's profile picture. McJuggerNuggetsHD2.jpg|Jesse's second profile picture. Unnamed.jpg|Jesse's new profile picture. Videos Psycho Kid Smashes TV Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree THE PITFALL PRANK! Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle Psycho Family Halloween CONTROL YOUR ANGER! Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets Trivia *Jesse is similar to Stephen Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever series and Michael Green in the Angry Grandpa series because both have anger issues and break their families' belongings/get their belongings broken by their family. *Jesse is the most profane character in the series. He tends to say "f***" dozens of times each episode. This is probably because he has a bipolar disorder. **However, in some videos (such as Hell's Kitchen, Jesse censors himself despite his viewers listening to him swear constantly in the Psycho Videos. **Jesse has cussed somewhere around 1,711 times through out all 50 episodes of the series. *Jesse always refuses to drink alcohol, and has been carded once when buying beer for Uncle Larry. **Jesse stopped drinking after his brain injury in 21 Shots. **Jesse considered drinking at Vidcon, but wasn't able to since he had mono. *Jesse worked in a bank once, mentioned in THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION!, which he quit to focus on YouTube. If he kept his job as a banker, then Jeffrey Sr. wouldn't concern about his son's job. *When Jesse grabs a stick-like object in an attempt to attack another person, Jeffrey Jr. calls him an island native, shown in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games and Psycho Dad Buries Video Games. This is in reference on how island natives used their spears to attack enemies. *Jesse's favorite eatery is New Dodges Market. **However, in THE VOLUNTEER!, he was kicked out of the restaurant because he ate a pastry without permission. *Over the last few months, Jesse appears to have become more destructive, acting more and more like his father through the recent events of the Psycho Series. **This is especially apparent in Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle, where he destroys Jeffrey Jr.'s motorcycle over his car getting painted pink. ***Ironically, since the events of the aforementioned video, Jesse seems to praise his car being pink and even promoted it for breast cancer awareness month. *In the QnA video #15, Jesse reveals that he is agnostic and he also says that he believes in the existence of aliens. *Jesse mentioned in Psycho Family Therapy that he doesn't believe in God (Christianity). But in THROUGH THE ASHES! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Jesse asked God for help to put the fire out. It starts to rain, causing Jesse to believe that God DOES exist and cares about him. He also prays to God again in TO THE HEAVENS! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. **However, it's a speculation if Jesse actually believes in God. *Jesse is the only character to appear in every single Psycho video to date (though only his voice was heard in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout). *In ADORABLE BABY GOATS!, Jesse confirmed that he was meant to be born as a girl with Down Syndrome and that he'd be named Jessica, thus why his name is Jesse. *According to himself in LESS OF A MAN!, Jesse used to have orthodontic braces. *When Jesse recorded his voicemail for Dr. Nelson in i'm a psychopath., it was revealed that Jesse had suffered from mental health issues many years ago. External Links *Psycho Kid on Heroes Wiki. Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Mature Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Con Artists Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath